Web chat
by GraysonGirl
Summary: Jinx has just got back to the H.I.V.E acadamey after her run in with madame rouge, But when an instant message from an old friend pops up on her computer, whats a supervillan to do? Jinx x Kidflash
1. Webchat

A/N Well everyone, this is my first fanfic. It's Jinx and kid flash set just after Lightspeed. Hope you enjoy it!

So without further interruptions, here is "Webchat" By Li-Kun05

Web Chat 

**logging in unicorngirlhive.evl...**

Jinx leant back on her chair surveying the dormitory around her, standard issue H.I.V.E. academy school dorm really, not that big and with walls painted in the vilest colour of magnolia. But most of the students had remedied that by putting up posters of their favourite pop stars or super villains. The walls of Jinx's room used to have lots of photos and articles about the famed Madame Rouge, but she'd learnt the hard way that sometimes you can't rely on your heroes.

_The world is full of disappointments; you are one of them…_

She'd quickly remedied that when term-time had begun again, by putting up a LOT of boy-band pictures and some of her own unicorn drawings from her sketch pad. Also a lot of her costume designs and attack patterns were scattered across the walls, giving the room a very studious look in her opinion.

**Log in complete**

No sooner had she read those words on her computer screen an instant message popped up:

……**Lighteningboytitans.gd wants to talk to you…..**

"lightening boy?" she murmured, "who the hell is that?" she accepted the message out of curiosity and was very surprised by the reply.

**Lightening boy**: funny, I never took you for the unicorn type.

**Unicorn girl**: WHO GAVE YOU MY MSN ADDRESS?

**Lightening boy: **chill sweetheart.

"chill? He wants me to chill?" Jinx said, practically yelling at the screen, "how did that stuck-up excuse for a superhero find me?" She didn't close the conversation though, she was interested in what he was going to say to her- and we was kinda cute after all, with his spiky chestnut hair and his sweet little smile… "no! don't even think about it!" she told herself as she replied to the last message

**Unicorn girl: **ok, I'll chill. What do you want?

**Lightening boy: **just wanted to see if you were ok, and if those jerks were still getting on your nerves.

**Unicorn girl**: you have no idea!

**Lightening boy**: you know, me being a teen titan and stuff, I could just have them arrested.

Jinx giggled as she read that last message, that would be pretty funny if it did actually happen. After all, gizmo, mammoth, see-more, kid wykkyd and Billy numerous really got on her nerves sometimes and she'd been trying to get a team transfer for ages! But with it being the start of a new term and all the little new kids coming up to the academy she had little chance of the admin staff moving her to another team.

**Unicorn girl: **thanks, That's…. sweet.

**Lightening boy: **sweets my middle name! well… actually it's Marion, but don't tell anyone!

Jinx laughed again, Kid flash really was quite funny in a weird sort of way, pity he was a titan. Why is the enemy always so damned cute?

**Lightening boy: **so what ya up to?

**Unicorn girl: **Doing an essay for theory of evil, it's due in tomorrow and I haven't started it

She really needed to start that essay, she'd missed a lot of school work last term when she'd been sent back after graduating, so she'd had to come back to school half way through the year, so she'd been doing extra credit work to catch up.

**Lightening boy**: Theory of evil? You mean you actually have to go to lessons and learn stuff like that?

**Unicorn girl: **er… yeah. Why? Don't you do anything like that with the titans?

**Lightening boy: **nah, wonder-boy just sends us stuff to read through every so often with info about what to do in certain situations.

**Unicorn girl**: wonder-boy?

**Lightening boy: **my own personal nickname for Robin. (Obviously I don't say it to his face- I value my good looks!)

Jinx laughed again, but quickly stopped. "This guy is the enemy!" she told herself sternly "you should be plotting a way to get him! Not joking with him!" She quickly loaded up her IP address scanner on her computer- standard issue with all H.I.V,E students laptops- and found out where kid flash was transmitting from.

"bingo" she smiled, printing off the location and putting the print-out in her pocket. She'd take that to the principal after lessons and they'd be able to find kid flash again and capture him.

**Lightening boy: **you still there? You seemed to have abandoned me. I may be the fastest boy in the world, but I still have feelings. And I'm starting to feel very lonely.

**Unicorn girl: **Oh dear poor you.

**Lightening boy: **was that sarcasm? Dude- that's not very polite! Lol

**Unicorn girl: **stop acting so chummy with me! I DON'T LIKE YOU!

**Lightening boy: **and you like those jerks you hang around with?

**Unicorn girl: **that's not the point! Leave me ALONE!

**Lightening boy: **suit yourself sweetheart. But remember- I'm just an internet chat away.

……**Lighteningboytitans.gd has left the conversation…..**

Jinx quickly logged off the computer and close the top. She walked across her room and threw herself down onto the bed.

Why did she feel so guilty? Kid flash was just some do-gooder with attitude trying to psych her out. But she didn't care. Not at all. Not one little bit.

"Hey Jinx, come on! Me and the guys are going out to super-soak some titans hanging out at the pizza joint! Wanna come with?" It was Gizmo, obviously the rest of her team had wondered why she'd abandoned them all day.

"yeah sure I'm coming" Jinx sighed "it'll be…fun…I guess"

"too right!" Gizmo laughed, opening the door and running in "those snot-wipes won't know what hit 'em!"

Jinx smiled weakly, trying to look like she thought the idea was good. Some of her friends from Darkway prep had graduated from the academy and gone onto join up with proper teams committing proper crimes. Not hanging out with a bunch of boys and shooting teen titans with water pistols.

"so are you coming or what?" Gizmo demanded, folding his arms and looking up at Jinx expectantly.

"sure," Jinx replied "I'll be right there" She followed Gizmo out of the room and went down the corridor to where Mammoth, See-more, Billy and Kid wykkyd were all waiting- and holding super-soakers.

"y'all ready to go and spray up some of those lousy do-gooders?" Billy asked, smiling wickedly.

"I…I left my soaker in my room" Jinx said, hurriedly turning and sprinting back to her dorm. She pulled the print-out out of her pocket and tore it up into tiny pieces in a blast of pink light. She threw it into the waste paper bin, a flash of red catching her gaze as she dropped the torn pieces into the waste paper basket. She spun round, only to find a small red rose sitting on her pillow.

"It's never too late to change Jinx" a familiar voice said behind her, as she turned round to see a flash of bright red and yellow dart across her room.

"But it's too late for me…" She whispered sadly, letting the rose drop from her hand and onto the floor "Too late by far…"

_To be continued…_

A/N so guys 'n' gals, Was that good for my first real fanfic? or was it a total flop that made no sense what so ever? lol. See that little button at the bottom of the page that says review? Hit it and you get a little box! wow. so cool!

Anyway, please review and tell me if this is good or not!

Edit: sorry that the e-mail addresses didn't come up right. Turns out you can't actually use the "a" symbol on Fanfic.

I was told the ending was unhappy, so I'm going to add another chapter to make it slightly happier.


	2. Never too late to change

A/N Well guys 'n' gals. This is the extra chapter of "web chat" that I said I'd do. It finishes just before "titans together" happens and it's more happy than the first chapter.

So here we go. Chapter 2

Web chat

Jinx stared down at the rose on the floor, and probably would have done for the rest of eternity if a shrill voice hadn't broken her out of her daze.

"JINX! Are you coming or not?" It was Gizmo again; the little genius sure could get impatient.

"Ok, ok. Keep your socks on" Jinx snapped, kneeling down on the floor and grabbing the super-soaker from under her bed. "Man, that kid's annoying" she muttered, tucking the soaker under her arm and walking out of the dormitory to re-join her team.

"So where are the titans?" she asked, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she actually felt.

"Down at the pizza joint." See-more replied, "We're gunna soak 'em from here to next Thursday!"

"Yeah!" Gizmo agreed "Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, kid flash and speedy won't be expecting a thing!"

"kid flash?" Jinx asked, keeping her voice level and bored sounding.

"Yeah…got a problem with that?" Mammoth asked, cracking his knuckles- a habit that Jinx detested.

"Not at all" Jinx smiled. "Let's get super-soaking"

------

Down at the pizza joint, the six titans were happily sitting and having pizza. Chatting, laughing and generally acting like normal teenagers.

Kid flash closed his laptop, looking glum. "She'll come to her senses" he murmured

"What's up 'lightening boy'?" Speedy grinned "you just get dumped?"

Kid flash just glared at him "No. For your information I was attempting to convert a long-term villain over to the side of good"

"In other words" Robin interrupted, taking his eyes off Starfire long enough to listen to the others "he got dumped. Who was it?"

"I didn't get dumped!" Kid flash practically yelled, causing some of the people at the other tables to look over.

"Keep your voice down" Raven said, looking up from the book she'd been trying to read. "If he says he wasn't dumped, he wasn't. End of story." She looked over at Robin "and feel free to stop drooling over Starfire anytime soon. Some of us are trying to eat"

Robin blushed, hastily looking away from his tamerainian girlfriend and over into the street. Starfire, on the other hand, looked a bit upset that Robin was suddenly ignoring her. Secretly she enjoyed the attention.

"Anyway speedy. I don't see you with a girlfriend" Kid flash suddenly commented.

"Shut up" Speedy muttered, "Not my fault all the good ones are taken" he added, with a pointed look at Starfire- who now happily had Robin's full attention.

"Bumblebee's nice" Beastboy commented, having successfully finished a large cheese pizza all on his own- the others had all shared a pepperoni pizza and a ham and cheese one- so beastboy had a vegetarian one all to himself.

"She's too fridged" Speedy told him "last time I put my hand on her butt she slapped me"

"I'm not surprised" Raven commented dryly.

"Yeah you have to treat girls' right" Robin agreed "you know, be nice to them, respect them… Maybe give them a kiss every so often" he and Starfire were now very close to each other, just inches away from kissing…

------

Gizmo knelt down on the edge of the roof opposite the pizza joint, "oh this is too perfect!" he laughed "Bird-brain and the alien girl are gunna _kiss_ each other!"

"Really?" Jinx asked, running over and kneeling next to gizmo, "let me see… oh gosh, they _are_ going to kiss!"

She picked up her water pistol from next to her and aimed it at robin and Starfire "lets see if she'll kiss you now wonder-boy" she smiled, pressing her finger down on the trigger...

------

Robin and Starfire were just centimetres away when a blast of cold water hit Robin right in the face; he toppled backwards off the chair looking very wet and very annoyed.

Beastboy, speedy and kid flash on the other hand were almost wetting themselves laughing.

"oh my god!" Beastboy laughed "you should have seen your face when that water hit you!"

Robin stood back up and wiped the water out of his face, "Jesus that was cold!" He muttered, "Who the hell did that?"

"I don't know!" Speedy laughed "But I want to thank them. That was hilarious!"

Funnily enough he didn't think it was that hilarious when a jet of water suddenly hit him right between the legs…

"Come to think of it, I'd like to thank whoever's shooting as well" Robin smirked, looking over at speedy- who was quickly trying to wipe the water off his trousers.

Starfire giggled "It looks like you have wetted yourself speedy!"

------

"Think we should go down there and open fire?" Billy asked Gizmo

"Definitely!" Gizmo nodded "ATTACK!"

The six villains jumped off the roof and charged towards the pizza joint, "open fire!" Gizmo ordered.

"Uh-oh…" Beastboy said worriedly. "Robin… what do we do now?"

"Erm…" Robin thought about it. "Run. That's what we do! Titans retreat!"

All expect Raven got up and ran off the patio at the pizza joint and into the street, "Kid flash, do you think you can go get us some soakers from the tower?" Robin asked

"Way ahead of you Robin" Kid flash grinned, speeding to the tower and arriving back in the street a few seconds later, with six fully loaded super-soakers in his arms. He quickly handed them out, "hey Raven, you coming?"

"I have better things to do than run around in the street with a water pistol" Raven replied, picking her book back up and continuing to read.

------

"Erm, Gizmo?" See-more said, "they have super-soakers too…what do we do?"

"Get them before they can get us!" Mammoth replied, before Gizmo could answer.

"Right then" Gizmo grinned "Hive 5- SOAK 'EM!"

At the same time Robin shouted "TITANS GO!"

Then all havoc broke loose in the main street of Jump city. The two gangs of teenagers seemed to have endless supplies of water and were mercilessly shooting the opposition.

------

After about 10 minutes, Kid flash broke away from the group, he ran into a back alleyway, grabbing Jinx's arm on the way past.

"What do you think your doing?" She hissed, pointing the gun at him- threatening to fire.

"Chill sweetheart" Kid flash laughed "I'm un-armed. Plus I'm already soaked."

"Good point" Jinx agreed, looking back over at the 'war' "man, they're really going for each other aren't they?"

"Yeah" Kid flash agreed, "look at Beastboy, he's missing every time!"

Jinx's giggled "and look at Robin! His hair's gone all flat!"

Kid flash looked "oh yeah! Aww, doesn't he look cute?" Then he remembered the main reason he'd grabbed Jinx. _Stick to the subject_, he told himself, _don't get side-tracked by little details_.

"So… have you reconsidered my generous offer?" He asked calmly, looking as if it didn't really matter

Jinx thought for a moment, pausing to look back at the Hive 5. A water pistol attack… How lame was that? Did she really want to spend the rest of her life hanging around with a group of dweebs who thought _that_ was a clever attack? But did she really want to join the titans and become a 'good-guy'?

_Think about it Jinx. Become a titan and it'll be a whole new life for you! _She told herself. _Away from immature jerks like gizmo and Billy. You'll get to hang with cute guys like Robin and Cyborg… and Kid flash… And you'll never have to do another theory of evil essay!_

"It's never too late to change Jinx" Kid flash whispered, taking her hands and smiling at her.

"You're right" Jinx agreed happily, jumping up and hugging him tightly. "It's not!"

The End

A/N So that is officially the end of "web chat" On the advice of my first ever reviewer **lemony anemone **I added another chapter to it to make it a happy ending. If your wondering why they didn't kiss, it's because I think that that is tacky. I like the whole Jinx x kid flash idea. But they wouldn't kiss just like that! They hardly know each other. If I do another jinx x kid flash fanfic- I promise they'll kiss if that's what you all want!

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
